unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gregory Barker
Real Name: Gregory Richard Barker Aliases: Alex Graham, Alexander Graham Wanted For: Murder Missing Since: 1982 Case Details: On March 25, 1982, forty-three-year-old divorcee Hilda Amelia Roche met a man at a singles' bar in Alexandria, Virginia. Hilda told friends that she later had dinner with the man and planned on meeting him again. She also stated that he had a lot of money and a nice car. However, she never told friends his name. On April 1, 1982, a woman's body was found in the woods near an elementary school, shot once in the back of the head. There were also signs of sexual assault. At the time, however, police could not identify her. Four days later, Hilda's friends reported her missing. Police searched her apartment and found her wallet in the living room. After looking at her driver's license, they determined that she was the woman found murdered four days earlier. Evidence in her bedroom confirmed that she had been sexually assaulted. Inside her room, they found her blouse, slacks, and pantyhose. They also found adhesive tape. Because there were no signs of forced entry at the apartment, investigators suspected that she knew her killer. When investigators questioned Hilda's friends, they learned about the mysterious man she had met at the bar. She had told her friends that he was from Florida, drove a nice car, was a consultant for the government, and lived in an apartment complex in Alexandria. The 1400 unit apartment complex was the only clue investigators had to the man's identity. They searched through lease agreements going back three years. After going through more than 25,000 files, they came up with thirty-two possible names of men that matched Hilda's date's description. Three months into the investigation, investigators received a break. They learned that Hilda had lost her wallet on the night that she had met the man. For unknown reasons, the man insisted that he be contacted if her wallet was found. A few days later, the restaurant found her wallet. The man returned and picked up her wallet. The restaurant owner remembered little about the man, but agreed to undergo hypnosis in hopes of remembering more information. She recalled a phone number belonging to the man. The hypnotist advised investigators that the numbers may not be in the correct order. Investigators compared the phone number with the numbers belonging to the thirty-two suspects. They came up with one almost-exact match: thirty-eight-year-old Gregory Barker. Barker was a former Marshal in Vietnam. Interestingly, he moved out of the apartment just a few days after the murder. Investigators could find no evidence that he actually worked for a government agency. Investigators later matched fingerprints found in Hilda's apartment to Barker. They believe that on the night of the murder, Barker arrived at Hilda's house, returned her wallet, and asked to come inside. They believe that he took her to her bedroom and sexually assaulted her. After that, he kidnapped her, took her to the school yard nine miles away, and then killed her. He is now wanted for Hilda's murder, and investigators suspect that he may have been responsible for other murders. They suspect that he could even be a serial killer. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the April 24, 1991 episode. Barker was also profiled on America’s Most Wanted. Results: Captured. Barker was arrested April 25, 1991, by Federal Agents in Phoenix, Arizona. He had been working as a telemarketer at a radio station. A woman working on the floor above Barker recognized his photograph on Unsolved Mysteries ''and called in the tip to law enforcement. Barker was arrested at his workplace without incident the next day. Along with the murder of Hilda Roche, Barker was also wanted for failing to appear in court on charges related to three bank robberies in 1983 and 1984. Additionally, police suspected Barker's involvement in sixteen other murders, including the kidnapping and murder of the daughter of a Tucson FBI agent, Leesa Jo Shaner. When he was not working, he was known to walk the streets late at night, eventually spending the night in all night theaters. He served two tours in Vietnam and was awarded a Purple Heart. Barker has since claimed his eventual capture and arrest were all part of a military cover-up. In May of 1992, Barker was convicted of first-degree murder and sentenced to sixty years in prison. He is now deceased. It is unknown if Barker is still suspected in other murders. The murder of Leesa Jo Shaner is no longer believed to be connected to him; her killer was identified as William Floyd Zamastil, who was convicted of her murder in 2011. '''Links:' * Slaying suspect nabbed in Valley * Man wanted in killing arrested * Mysteries Solved * Va. murder suspect arrested after TV show airs * Retracing Steps that Led to Killing * Tapping Into 'Mysteries' Phone Bank * 'Mysteries' Subject Guilty in '82 Slaying * US v. Gregory Barker * Inmate fits psychological profile * Shallow Grave (article about Leesa Shaner) * Slain mom's kin seek end to 25 years of pain * Suspects * Hilda Roche at Find A Grave ---- Category:Virginia Category:1982 Category:Murder Category:Disappearances Category:Captured Category:AMW Cases Category:Military-Related Cases